This invention relates generally to a building frame structure and method for its assembly, and more specifically to a metal building frame suitable for easy assembly.
In the fabrication of frame buildings for use as storage sheds, garages, and the like, it is important that the structure be easy to assemble, low in cost, and involve a minimum number of structural members providing adequate structural strength Frames structures can be constructed using the techniques disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,957, filed on May 23, 1983 and issued to Herbert T. Madray on Nov. 12, 1985, but such techniques are not low cost nor are they easy to assemble. Other techniques involve, for example, standard wood frame construction utilizing wooden rafters, joists, and studs. Wooden frame construction requires a large number of structural elements to achieve the necessary structural strength.
Accordingly, a need existed for an improved building frame and method which would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art techniques.